


Fireball Whiskey

by echotango



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Rough Sex, aggressive sex, dominant rachel, fluffy tea party that turns wild, mentions of Paul Dierden's fate, ofc is a lot like sarah manning and it's a huge turn on for rachel, some wild shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echotango/pseuds/echotango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Duncan meets Charlotte Bowles' nanny who just so happens to be a lot like Sarah Manning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayraythegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraythegay/gifts).



> For the OBworks X-Mas gift exchange, a gift for the lovely Shivy! The next chapters/parts to come soon.

            “I wish it was sunnier out. Every time we go out, it’s cloudy!” Charlotte let out a small huff, pressing her nose against the large window overlooking one of Toronto’s busy streets. “Why can’t it be sunny, Moe?” Her eyes darted back to the brunette woman leaning down next to her.

            “I’m not sure. I don’t control the weather.” Moira Chaplin opened the drawer and started riffling through the contents, which didn’t seem to face the little girl next to her. Her gentle fingers lifted up papers and probed around underneath, she didn’t give a damn about the paperwork, what she was looking for was much more important.

            “Can’t you trrryyyy?”

            “I’ve tried many times, monkey. Now keep a look out, I’ll be done in a moment.”

            “Why are you snooping in Rachel’s desk?”

            “My friend lost something.”

            “In Rachel’s drawer?” She frowned and stepped away from the window, crossing her arms over her chest with a look of disapproval that mirrored her mother’s.

            “Yes, now this is a secret. Understood?” Moira paused and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as Charlotte continued frowning. It was quite a sight. Despite being a clone, she shared Marion Bowles’ frown and dislike of secrets. It was amazing how much Charlotte’s mother had influenced her in only a few years. She never liked to think about what might happen to Charlotte when she grew up and today was one of those days where they had to face the future together. Blood tests and an overall physical exam was a monthly occurrence for Charlotte and she had grown used to it. At least today she’d be able to meet her sister, Rachel, for the first time. Or at least the first time that she could remember.

            “I don’t _like_ secrets.”

            “I know you don’t.” A small smile flickered across the woman’s face as she glanced over at the girl. “Our secret. Alright?” The girl nodded and then turned back to look out the window. Then Moira continued searching, she closed the drawer and opened the bottom one to find exactly what she was looking for on top. Ethan and Susan Duncan stared back at her, the military men in the background were blurred by the outdated camera, but it was still useful. Better than nothing, right? As she pulled the photo out, a stainless steel chain was revealed. She glanced around the edge of the desk to make sure Rachel wasn’t anywhere nearby. No high heels in sight. She lowered her head over the drawer and tugged on the chain to reveal a set of dog tags.

            “She’s coming and you’re gonna get in trouble.”

            “Hush, I’m not.”

            “Mph. I don't think you're good at being sneaky.” She let out a disapproving snort, another mannerism she must have gotten from her mother. Moira grabbed the chain and photo, shoving both of them into the pockets of her jeans and then stood up, making it look like she had been leaning to look out the window.

            “And look at all those buildings.” It seemed as if nothing had happened, her finger grazed the glass and left a smudge on it as she pointed out one of the skyscrapers.

            “Doesn’t mummy have a big office at the top, like that one?” Charlotte pointed out a large office across the way. It was well revealed by the light and showed a man sitting at a large wooden desk in quite the expensive looking room.

            “Yes, she does. I suppose you’ll get to stay there all day with your crayons-“

            “Sarah- Who are you?” The door swung open and Moira gritted her teeth together, as she turned around and stood up straighter. She placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder as she too turned around.

            “Moira Chaplin and this is Charlotte Bowles, she wanted to meet you.” A long silence followed as Rachel tried to hide her obvious discomfort. The gears in her head were turning and Charlotte limped forward. When Rachel’s eyes lowered to examine the girl’s leg, it grew even more awkward.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte.” A pained half-smile appeared on her face as she bent down so that she was at eye level with the child.

            “I’m going to look just like you when I grow up.”

            “Yes, y-yes you will.”

            “I don’t think I’ll be as pretty as you though.” Rachel opened her mouth, trying to find a few kind words to say, but before she could, Moira interrupted.

            “You’ll be beautiful in your own way. Now come along, we’ll go get your blood drawn and then have lunch with your mother.” She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers as she walked towards Charlotte, who turned around and let out a loud sigh. “And Marion as requested that you come as well.”

            “Did she give a reason?” Rachel brushed her skirt off and stood up, her stern look quickly returning to her face. All hints of softness were gone as she watched the pair carefully.

            “No, something private I assume.”

            “Mh.” She gave a curt nod and then head out the door with the other two following behind her. As they walked down the sunlit hallways, Charlotte limp-skipped ahead so that Moira and Rachel were side by side. It was hard walking in the brace, but she had gotten used to it and it didn’t bother her too much. Some days she wanted to rip it off and throw it in the trash, but the doctors and her mother and everyone wouldn’t let her do that. So she was forced to limp slightly everywhere she went. She hopped on the blocks of sunlight on the floor while humming a song to herself, ignoring the women behind her.

            “So you’re her _nanny_.”

            “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

            “Merely an observation.” Their hushed voices didn’t bother the little girl, she was used to it. Too used to it. “Have you always done this?”

            “No, I was army CID before then I met Marion and was read in on the program. We’ve been friends for some time and she was looking for someone to help with Charlotte, so I volunteered.”

            “Quite the change.”

            “It was a well needed one.”

            “Indeed.” The pair were quiet as they continued their trek down the hall and the ride in the elevator was filled with Charlotte’s humming of the _Scooby Doo, Where are You_ theme song. The doors slid open to reveal the second to last floor and she hopped out, immediately going to the windows that overlooked a small park. It was on the opposite side of the building as Rachel’s office and gave a different perspective of the DYAD group. This floor seemed much less modern. There was less glass and more wooden accents. Directly to the left of the elevator were large glass doors and behind them was a wooden desk with a secretary behind it. The elevator unloaded and Moira was the first to approach the set of doors. She pulled one open and Charlotte gave her a smile as she entered.

            “I need to have a word with you first.” Rachel murmured, a finger beckoning her towards a darker corner of the hallway. Moira nodded and then glanced at Charlotte who took the hint. She started speaking to the secretary, her hands clasped anxiously behind her back as she waited for her response. The doors closed and Charlotte’s voice was cut off. When they were in the corner, out of sight of anyone in the office or the main hallway, Rachel started the interrogation.

            “What do you need to talk to me about?”

            “Give it back.” Moira’s back hit the wall behind her as the blonde woman approached, her canines showing as if she were about to rip her throat out.

            “Give what back?” _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

“You took something from my desk and I’m willing to spare Charlotte the grief of losing her precious nanny. Give it back.”

            “I have no-” Rachel’s hand struck her like a viper, her sharp nails digging into the soft, pale skin of her forearm. Pressing herself against Moira slightly, she leaned in, waiting for her to admit her guilt. “Stop it-” There was no way to wiggle out of her grip, she let out a hiss of pain but didn’t dare fight back. She knew she could easily overpower her, but doing so would result in her being fired...or even worse. Rachel’s other hand dipped into Moira’s jeans’ pocket, her fingers brushing against her leg as she forcefully pulled out the folded photo and dogtags.

            “Why did you take these?” She didn’t answer. “Why?” Blood started emerging from where her painted nails were starting to break skin.

            “I need proof he was dead. T-T-To close a case.” That wasn’t a lie, but she intended to keep the only thing she had left of her distant friend.

            “And the photo?”

            “I thought it might have something to do with the case.”

            “What case?”

            “Paul killed six marines, he was under investigation. A joint investigation by army CID and the naval criminal investigative service.” Rachel grabbed the edge of her leather jacket with her right hand, her left hand still wrapped around Moira’s wrist; then leaned in, her nose brushing against her ear as she started to speak.

            “Touch my things again,” the hot breath against her neck made her shiver and inadvertently close her eyes, tilting her head to the opposite side, “and you will regret ever stepping foot in this building.” It seemed as though she were satisfied for now and she let go of her wrist. Moira lifted her lip into a sneer, watching Rachel back away.

            “They’re right, you are a psycho bitch-” _Thwack._ It was sharp and fast, Rachel said nothing as she backed away admiring the reddened cheek she had given her. Her heels made muffled thumps against the floor as she entered the small waiting area, leaving Moira clutching her face. She cringed as she pulled her fingers away from her face to check for blood. Nothing, thank God. Flexing her jaw made it feel worse, but she continued to do so anyway.

            “Shit.” She let out a shaky breath, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. “Deep breath. Deep breath.” Moira did just that, a few deep breaths and she stopped shaking. The warm air did nothing to soothe her cheek. Glancing down at her wrist, she found that only two nails drew blood, the others simply made bruises and petechiae. She drew the sleeve of her blouse down, doing her best to cover it up. Make up and a sweater would do the trick but that would have to wait.

            _Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath._ Her composure was rock solid as she shook her head so her dark hair splayed perfectly on her shoulders. Pursed lips. Head held high. Straight shoulders. As if nothing happened. She walked through the doorway and nodded to the secretary. A curt knock on Marion’s door and she entered, a smile on her face. Charlotte smiled and ran to her, tugging her jacket.

            “Rachel is coming for tea next week!” _Fuck._


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes over to have tea with Moira, Charlotte, and Marion but things go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [rayraythegay.](http://www.rayraythegay.tumblr.com)  
> An elephant never forgets (meaning, I never forget important things like this). It's hard writing a chapter to fit in before a later chapter that you've already written. Things get bloody and violent at the end of this chapter. You've been warned.

                “You were very brave to ask her yourself.” Moira murmured, brushing her fingers through Charlotte’s silky hair.

                “Thank you. I was nervous, but I think she likes me.”

                “I don’t think she likes me.”

                “Because you were in her desk, that’s why. I told you not to.” Charlotte rolled her eyes, then stole a glance at herself in the mirror, wondering if she’d really look exactly like Rachel in a few years. She still couldn’t wrap her head around what she really was, but she knew she was something different. Something special. Why else would her nanny carry a gun like in the movies? (Movies that her mother would _never_ let her watch but Moira did and it was their little secret.) Maybe this was the time to ask about it.

                “You sound like the adult of this conversation.”

                “I am! I don’t steal things from other people!”

                “And you never should, but I had permission. I was doing it to help someone.”

                “Who? Was it me? Is that why you carry a gun?” Moira stopped braiding her hair and slowly raised her head, watching the little girl in the mirror.

                “I was helping a friend of mine.” Her voice was soft and she resumed braiding, ignoring the other question.

                “I want to know why you carry a gun like in the movies. Only big men carry guns.”

                “I have one to protect you.”

                “I can protect myself.” Her voice was defensive and she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly. It made the older woman smile, revealing her shiny white teeth.

                “I know you can, love.” She finished off the right braid and then smoothed it down. Leaning over to grab a hair band so she could start the left braid, Charlotte turned towards her, watching her as she started to speak again. “But you can’t protect yourself against some people. That’s my job.”

                “What kind of people?” She straightened back up with the hair tie in hand and she watched her reflection in the mirror, her sadness breaking through. “People that you don’t need to worry. My job is to worry about those people and protect you from them. Your job is to be happy and listen to your mother.”

                “If I ask her, will she tell me?”

                “I don’t know, maybe. Ask her later, right now we need to worry about getting the house ready for Rachel’s visit.” Moira finished up the left braid and let out a little sigh, standing up and patting Charlotte’s shoulder. “Let’s go start making tea.”

                Just as they finished making the tea, the doorbell rang and one of the guards let Rachel in. Moira could tell Charlotte seemed to be regretting inviting her over, she hid in the kitchen behind the pantry door. She played with her stuffed bunny’s ears and bit her lip, weighing her options. Peeking out into the living room, she saw Rachel sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands placed elegantly in her lap. She was admiring the house until the cat jumped up on the couch and sat next to her, its’ eyes roaming over her to find the perfect place to lay down on her lap. When kitty Ro Laren tried to get into her lap, she picked it up and put it on the floor without any hesitation. Why didn’t Rachel like her cat? She was a bit offended. Rachel brushed her skirt and straightened it out, then gave a glare at the cat who quickly slinked away to the other room.

                “I don’t know, bunny.” She held her bunny out in front of her to talk to it, her bunny always helped her in difficult situations. “I don’t think she’ll like me.” The familiar sound of Moira’s gate paired with the heels clicking against the floor forced her to look away from her bunny. Her nanny set down the silver tray holding the teapot and tea cups, a warm smile on her face.

                “It’s a pleasure to have you here. Marion will be back in about half an hour so you won’t have to wait too long.” Her delicate hands poured the tea into one of the porcelain cups and handed the cup, saucer, and small spoon to Rachel. “Charlotte really admires you, you know?”

                “Mh, I had no idea.” Irritation dripped from her voice and she stirred her tea then took a sip. It was up to her standards but it did nothing to improve her mood.

                “She’s around here somewhere. She’s always hiding and watching from the shadows. Isn’t that right, little one?” Charlotte grinned and pressed her bunny against her chest, then poked her head out. She limped forward, a shy blush creeping across her face. Her stomach churned with anxiety but she kept going forward and took a seat in the armchair next to Moira’s.

                “This is my bunny but it’s a pretend one, mommy says I can’t get a real one.”

                “Mh.”

                “Maybe one day, but right now you have a kitty cat and I think that’s plenty.” Moira patted Charlotte’s hand and then reached for a teacup and saucer to give to the girl.

                “Thank you.” She murmured, taking the tea and sniffing it. It wasn’t chamomile but she didn’t let this upset her and she took a long sip of the warm liquid.

                “Oh dear, we don’t have any cookies. Why don’t you get some for us?” Charlotte nodded, her smile reappearing and she handed Moira her teacup and saucer.

                “What’s your favorite kind, Charlotte?” Rachel’s awkwardness was evident when she spoke up and waited for the little girl’s response. All of their stomachs were knotted with anxiety.

                “I like snickerdoodle cookies but blueberry scones are the best with tea.”

                “I like scones too, we’re very much alike.” Moira doubted that. Her soft blue eyes watched Charlotte get up and position her bunny on her chair while she limped away towards the kitchen.

                “I think you and I are very much alike.” Moira sat back in her chair, crossing her legs as her air of confidence became much more evident. She had shifted so her skirt rode up slightly, revealing a bit of her garters. The feeling of Rachel’s eyes darting down to her legs made her confidence soar.

                “How so?”

                “We both want answers, power…things that we cannot have.”

                “But I do have power.” Rachel said, her voice becoming stiff like her posture.

                “Not as much as you’d like. You want to be like Marion, you want to be on top of the food pyramid. Someday we’ll both be there.” She leaned over to set down the teacup and saucer, the sun glinted off the gold-painted edge of the saucer. This wasn’t what caught Rachel’s attention, it was the fact that when she leaned over, her cleavage was exposed and so was the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. “One thing I don’t want is Sarah Manning…but you do. You have an obsession with her.”

                “Who told you that?”

                “The files, the facts, and Marion of course.”

                “What’s luring you in?”

                “Her biology.” Moira let out a chuckle then shook her head, still keeping her eyes on Rachel.

                “No, you want something else. You want her. Not just her biology. You want everything about her. Why? Is it just because she’s different?”

                “Just because you’re showing me your cleavage like a whore doesn’t mean I’m going to answer your questions.” Rachel hissed, practically smashing the teacup and saucer against the glass coffee table. It was a miracle that the glass and porcelain didn’t break against one another.

                “Would it work if I was Sarah?”

 

* * *

 

                After descending the large flight of stairs, she had come back down with her plane in hand and was about to go get the cookies when she got distracted. But not by the words exchanged between the two women, it was something much more sinister. The basement was always calling to her, as did every other forbidden place. It wouldn’t take long to see what was hidden down there, most of the guards were gone on a lunch break and this was the only time she could take a quick peek at what was down there. Moira was always hovering over her, but now she wasn’t, now was her chance. Her fingers glided along the bannister as she slowly made her way down the flight of stairs. _Bunny would like this, I should’ve brought her. It’s too late to get her._ Her stuffed bunny would love this adventure, but she decided not to go back up and get her, it would make Moira suspicious, so she continued down the stairs. She stopped at the landing to regain her breath and check for any guards, there were none, but she noticed the cameras staring back at her. Were they watching? They must be…but she kept going, she wanted to know what was down there.

                When she reached the bottom, she stopped and clutched the plane against her chest like it was her most precious belonging (well, it was). Her shuffling alerted the man lying on the bed behind the glass wall and she gulped, unsure of what to do.

                “Hey there, who are you?” He asked, almost jumping out of bed as she took another step forward. The scar on her face made her think twice about speaking, but her curiosity got the best of her. Why would her mother hide a man in the basement?

                “Charlotte, you need to go back upstairs.” The main guard, Mike, stepped out of the shadows and in between Charlotte and Rudy so they couldn’t see each other.

                “I just wanted to see what was down here.”

                “Your mother made it clear that you should never come down-“

                “Why is that boy here?” No one noticed the door quietly click open.

                “Let’s go back upstairs.”

                “Why is he here? Why are you keeping secrets? It’s not nice.”

                “I agree, keeping secrets isn’t nice.” The boy murmured, his arm wrapping around the guard’s neck. The guard struggled and Charlotte backed away, her eyes widening as she watched him slowly pass out. His eyes closed and he drew his last breath then he gave his neck another firm squeeze in the crook of his elbow and then dropped him to the floor. “My name’s Rudy, what’s yours’?” He asked, glancing up at the little girl.

                Moira stopped teasing Rachel when she realized Charlotte had been gone for quite a long time. She glanced around, suddenly becoming incredibly anxious. A feeling of unease blanketed the room and she stood up, her hand gripping the side of the chair.

                “Charlotte…Charlotte?” Rachel picked up her tea once more and took a casual sip, as if nothing were wrong. No one in the house could tell what was going on below the main floor. When her survey of the kitchen turned up nothing, she bolted up the stairs, calling her name once more. Moira bolted down the stairs, adrenaline surging through her veins as she made her way to the basement.

                “Charlotte, please, if you’re down there- Oh my god.” Now Rachel was curious, she set her tea down and stood up, her heels slowly clicking against the floor as she strained to hear the conversation downstairs.

                His fingers danced along her shoulder and he twisted her braid a little, letting it rest in between his fingers for a moment before tightening his grip on her shoulder. The little girl shook and her knuckles turned white as held the plane tighter against her chest. She blinked away a few tears and stared down at the floor, the guilt was starting to eat away at her. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Charlotte!_ Her lip trembled and she didn’t even react when he pressed the gun against her head, she was too busy focusing on how stupid she was to go down there in the first place.

                “You hurt her and I swear to God, you won’t live to see tomorrow.” There was a knife holster sitting at the small of her back but reaching for it would do no good, he was well trained and she had been warned of that. She wasn’t about to bring a knife to a gun fight, she knew better than that. Disarm him and then take him down, that would be her plan.

                “I’m not going to hurt her. She’s a special little girl.” The sound of heels walking down the marble steps made a wicked grin spread across the man’s face. “Hey Marion, long time no see.” Rachel’s stern face was revealed but even when she saw the man standing there, she continued down the steps. She barely reacted to seeing Charlotte standing there shaking like a scared kitten, her face stayed emotionless as it always did.

                “Oh, this is even better!” His laugh echoed against the walls and he shifted his weight, his smile not fading for one moment. “You must be Ms. Duncan. A pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard lots about you. You’re even prettier in person.”

                “Why are you here?”

                “She didn’t tell you?” He feigned shock as he glanced between the two women and it seemed like his grin couldn’t get any wider. “She didn’t tell you! That’s classic Marion. By the way, I’m Rudy, nice to meet you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

                “That’s not an option.”

                “Of course it’s an option, I have a little girl at gunpoint!” Another laugh, this time it made something snap in Moira and she took a few steps forward. Rudy stepped to the side, forcing Charlotte along with him and the pair started heading towards the stairs. At the bottom of the bottom of the stairs, he paused for a moment, weighing his options. “Here, I’ll make this quick and easy.” It took less than a second for him to aim and fire. Rachel hit the ground and Moira turned to see her head hit the concrete, when she glanced back, Rudy had already picked up Charlotte and was running up the stairs. Another shot echoed against the walls as it ricocheted near her ankles.

                Blood seeped through Rachel’s blouse from the right side and soaked her shirt through and through. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to regain consciousness but she couldn’t and her head lolled to the side. Moira ripped off her own blazer and crushed it against Rachel’s wound then threw her heels to the side in order to climb the stairs more efficiently. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She slid along the marble floor and managed to catch herself from falling. In the distance a car roared away and she scurried to the front door. It swung open with a bang and she found Charlotte sitting on the path leading to the door. Her bloodied hands were wrapped around her toy plane and her nose was wet and snotty from all her crying.

                “Oh god, are you alright? Ch-charlotte, are you alright?” Charlotte didn’t look up, she only nodded and continued her crying, clutching her red hand against her chest. “Come inside, come inside, I need to go see Rachel. Okay? You stay here.” They slowly made their way back into the house and she sat the little girl down on a chair in the hallway, leaving her sobbing alone. As she made her way back down to the basement, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911, explaining the situation and then hanging up once she was done. Her attention had to be focused on Rachel and she didn’t give a shit if hanging up was against procedure. Moira dove to the floor, pressing her hands against the blazer as Rachel continued heavily breathing, her lips moving as if she were trying to speak but nothing worked.

                “It’ll be alright, Rachel. Hey, come on, stay with me.” She didn’t react to Moira’s fingers brushing against her face as she was trying to reassure her. “Come on, stay with me.”


End file.
